Prompt Moments of a casual Day at Hogwarts
by RandomMumble
Summary: Random Drabbles and Double Drabbles written for the "Daily Prompts From the Mods"-Challenge of the HPFFC-Forum. -Various HPCharacters-
1. 8 July: Hermione G, Severus S

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. I changed the line in the story a very little bit… hope that's okay…?

**Characters:** Hermione Granger / Severus Snape

_**8th July - Prompt:**__ See Title ;) _

* * *

"_**Tiny writing"**_

Annoyed Hermione Granger paced through the hallways of Hogwarts. Tightly in her left hand she held a parchment, already badly crinkled.

Pushing through a large group of giggling 3rd grade Hufflepuffs she just grunted at their complaints about her rude behavior. The girls gazed after her, showing angry, baffled expressions, some shot mean comments at her back. However the pretty Gryffindor 6th grader didn't pay attention at all. Her mind was focused on the papers she kept tormenting as she rushed down the stairs and into the dungeons.

Just two minutes later Hermione stormed into Professor Snape's office without knocking, a fierce gleam in her darkened eyes.

"_What the-?_", she panted, not in charge of enough air to finish her question. Holding up the parchment she pointed at it forcefully. The Professor raised a single brow and looked down at her as he cleared his throat before his chilling voice echoed through the dreary room, "Miss Granger, _first_ of all, don't you know how to _knock_? …Second, if you have any objections on what I wrote on your test, I'd say-"

"_Objections_?", Hermione squealed, "I certainly would have some – _if anyone would be able to decode your damn tiny handwriting!_"

_**Finish **_


	2. 10 July I: Draco M, Ginny W

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

**Characters: **Draco Malfoy / Ginny Weasley

_**10July - Prompt:**__ "I'm sorry! It was an accident!"_

* * *

_**Woops **_

"_Woops_"

"_Ugh_", the Slytherin boy's head connected painfully with the wall, his butt simultaneously hitting the ground with an oddly dull thud.

Rubbing the sore spot on his skull Malfoy growled, searching the hallway for the cause of his fall. "_You!_ …you _stupid_ git!", angrily he got up, stepping closer to the shorter person to intimidate her. "Are you _blind_ or what?"

"Oh, come _on_, it wasn't _that_ bad, you whiny baby", Ginny Weasley huffed. Rolling her eyes annoyed she intended to storm off when she saw Draco removing his hand from his head. The tips of his fingers were partially covered in light red liquid.

"You're bleeding", the pretty redhead stated. "I-I'm sorry! It was an accident! …here, let me have a closer look" Ginny grabbed his shoulder and turned him halfway around, stepping up on her toes she carefully ran her fingers through the blond softness of his hair. "Good", she sighed, "It's just a small scratch… I'm really sorry, Malfoy, I didn't _see_ you", she said sincerely, allowing him to face her again.

"You know…", he began, looking down at her through shaded eyes, "I can think of a way for you to make up for it…"

_**Finish**_


	3. 10 July II: Severus S, Neville L

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. (I did two for yesterdays prompt, because I couldn't decided which one to take ;) ) I know, I didn't actually use the prompt in it, but it's centered around it… and I have two, so I guess, it's no big deal, or is it?

_**Characters:**_ Severus Snape / Neville Longbottom

_**10th July - Prompt:**__ "I'm sorry! It was an accident!"_

* * *

_**Kettle Nettle **_

"I suppose everybody's done by now", Professor Snape stated, his gaze travelling over his students. In front of each stood a kettle, but only one was steaming.

"Mr. Longbottom's not… what a surprise", the teacher teased and earned nasty laughter from the Slytherins. Changing his spiteful smirk for a frustrated expression Snape strode to Neville's desk. Bending over the kettle he sniffed grimacing, "What is that supposed to be? Certainly not what I asked for"

The cold, black stare piercing him caused a nervous tremble going through Neville's already shaky hands. "I'm sorry, Sir, I did as-", he began, but was cut off by Snape's bark, "If you would have followed my instructions there wouldn't be such a mess!"

Frightened the clumsy Gryffindor stumbled backwards, tripping over his chair. Falling his foot kicked up, hitting his kettle rather hard. Baffled Snape, still bowed over the scalding soup heard the thud and the immediately following growl from the liquid. His eyes widened as he was about to duck, but it was too late.

A loud _Bang_ echoed through the entire castle and the Potion-students stared at the dignified, blackened, eyebrow-less face of their Professor as he told them calmly, "Class dismissed"

_**Finish**_


	4. 11 July: Draco M, Ginny W

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. (I actually took a DG for this only because I wanted to please opaque-girl +grins+ – I hope it's not too bad… I'm rarely used to this paring… and I'm not convinced of this chapter)

_**Characters:**_ Draco Malfoy / Ginny Weasley

_**11th July - Prompt:**__ "Could you be more dramatic? I think not."_

* * *

_**Drama-Queen **_

I was up on my broomstick, fretting. Someone had messed with the schedule and no team wanted to give in, hence we had to share the Quidditch-field with the Gryffincdors.

I was pretty annoyed. At least Potter wasn't in – that Weasley-brat played for a seeker. Suddenly I felt a hard punch and startled I gasped. Turning my head I faced the blank and somewhat dumbfounded expression of Kirke no hand before me. Loosing balance I felt the broomstick escape my grip.

With an 'I'm-totally-pissed-off'-shriek I rushed down uncoordinated. ...it wasn't _that_ high, about 4m, but picture this height! Sounds less scary than it looks, and feels gruesome on your butt!

"_AAARGH!_", I winced exaggerating while I held my left knee tightly to my chest. I didn't even notice there wasn't a crowd forming…

Eventually someone harrumphed above me. Opening my eyes I gazed directly into the accusing ones of Ginny. She pretended to suppress yawn and lazily she said, "_Merlin_… Draco, could you be any _more_ dramatic?" Still sitting on her broomstick she tapped her foot in the air. I stuttered blushing, "I think… not" She grunted and rolled her eyes as she flew away, muttering, "You're _such_ a Drama-Queen…"

_**Finish**_


	5. 12 July: Bellatrix L, Severus S

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. _(Didn't really use the prompt in it again – but this time it's by accident. =( oops… It's centering on it again, but …well… I buggered it… yet I'm quite fond of this chap so I won't change it though. Sorry)_

_**Characters:**_ Bellatrix Lestrange / Severus Snape

_**12th July - Prompt:**__ Wrong Move_

* * *

_**Checkmate! **_

"Rook F6", I hiss, my eyes never leaving his. He's smiling – and it's making me sick! His last remaining pawn falls apart under my rook's force.

I never trusted Severus Snape. He turned his back to my Lord and therefore I _hate_ him… every little bit of my body's lusting after his blood and I hardly try to hide it.

Thoughtfully he bends over the chessboard and narrows his black eyes. I can see his mind working behind those eyes… For the shortest of a second his gaze flickers up and catches me staring at him nauseating. I don't even twitch. He might think, I would feel caught, but I don't. I execrate him and have no trouble in showing it. My forehead wrinkled into a deep frown and my lips are no more than a thin line by now, but I didn't notice start either.

With a satisfied expression on his distinctive face he leans back in his chair again and holds my stare sincerely. In a low, rasped voice he nearly whispers, "You waste so much time on detesting me… Bellatrix, your problem is an outstanding tunnel vision" His eyes are fixed on mine, "Knight G8… _Checkmate_"

_Dammit…! _

_**Finish**_


	6. 13 July: Cho C

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Cho Chang

_**13th July - Prompt:**__ long walk_

* * *

_**Long Walk **_

It was freezing cold. Cho Chang was walking slowly due to her sleepy state. Her long black hair kept falling over her eyes, blocking her view. Not that she'd see anything anyways. Wherever she was, it was pitch black and there was nothing to do about this. Her wand was safely in the nightstand next to her soft, warm bed. How she longed to be in it as her bare feet strode over icy grounds.

Finally, in the darkest of nights Cho reached her destination. She grabbed for a door handle and sighed, "How far away a toilette can be…"


	7. 16 July: Albus D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Albus Dumbledore

_**16th July - Prompt:**__ Opening_

* * *

_**Opening **_

On July 16th the grounds of Hogwarts got flooded with people. There were old wizards with long, white beards, witches with glowing eyes, an endless amount of kids, not only students, but younger witches and wizards alike. Even a few muttering goblins had found their way to the castle. All that happened under a huge banner reading: 'Grand Opening'

Albus Dumbledore watched the visitors with a pleased expression on his face. Chuckling wickedly he titled his head and threw a glance over his glasses. Addressing his companion he said, "Well, well, Mini, I told you, a free buffet would work"


	8. 17 July: Ron W, Harry P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Ron Weasley / Harry Potter

_**17th July - Prompt:**__ Shut up, I'm sleeping!_

* * *

_**Go, Gryffindor **_

"Did you see how I blocked this tricky fourth one? And when that jerk tried to push me off? I thought, I'd never get it and that I'd hit the ground in a second, but then I got it and that bully was sailing down – I still can't believe it!"

Ron Weasley was excited to an unnatural level. This afternoon Gryffindor's team had won over Slytherin and everybody except for the Slytherins had been cheering. Ron had done a lot for the team's success and he knew it. Seven times he had blocked what would have been a clear goal if he hadn't been so agile.

Even Hermione had to admit, Ron had been awesome. She'd done it with a mere mumble, but it had made Ron's grin grow even wider nonetheless. And the fact that in the morning he had woken with a terrible feeling and a gruesome headache made the result even more exciting and pleasing for the wild, young redhead.

Euphoric the boy waved his hands through the air, mimicking his extraordinary moves in the game. "And when-" Harry Potter shot up in his bed, his face red with anger he screamed, _"RON! Shut up, I'm sleeping!"_


	9. 18 July: Draco M, Ginny W

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Draco Malfoy / Ginny Weasley

_**18th July - Prompt:**__ As you wish_

* * *

_**As you wish **_

"You're one annoying son of a-" "Hold your tongue!", Draco Malfoy silenced the pretty redhead before him. Putting them together for a project hasn't been McGonagall's best idea.

Since about one hour the students kept bugging each other, both hissing baseless, nasty insults under their breaths. It was obvious that those two were like fire and ice.

Suddenly when Draco wasn't paying attention and dropped a can Ginny Weasley turned a complete new shade of red. A fierce glow in her eyes she huffed, "You-… you-…_argh_! Kiss my backside, Malfoy!" The boy raised a brow and smirked, "As you wish…"


	10. 20 July: Minerva M, Severus S

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. (This time I thought I could try something I never ever did before and usually wouldn't even consider… according to the result, I will never try again xD)

_**Characters:**_ Minerva McGonagall / Severus Snape

_**20th July - Prompt:**__ What happened yesterday?_

* * *

_**Coyotes **_

Yawning Minerva McGonagall woke up. Lazily she stretched her arms, her nose twitching at the unmerciful tickle of sun. Shamelessly yawing anew something in her nape cracked aloud and Minerva jumped at the sound and the cruel pain creeping through her bones. As she sat upright, rubbing her sore neck she noticed pain in about twelve different places of her body. Besides that she found, she was naked. Turning her head irritated her eyes caught sight of a stirring form beside her. "What happened yesterday?", the witch whispered quietly totally taken aback.

Moaning from similar pain Severus Snape awoke and sat up, his sleepy, half-lidded eyes scanning the room. Eventually his eyes settled on the outraged expression of the nude woman next to him. For a horrible, silent moment the teachers stared at each other in utter shock.

Without a further word the two of them mechanically turned around and rushed out of the bed. Minerva held onto the sheets as if her life depended upon it while Severus covered himself by diverting a pillow from its intended use. And in a second the room was empty and only a bra on the ceiling fan reminded of what had happened...


	11. 22 July: Ron W, Hermione G

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Ron Weasley / Hermione Granger

_**22nd July - Prompt:**__ "I'm going to start again."_

* * *

_**Essay **_

"I don't get it, why would this be so incredible important?", Ron Weasley complained moaning and rested his head in his hands when Hermione Granger tried to talk him into showing her his essay for Potions so she could tell him whether it was good enough or how he could do better.

"_Because_", the muggle-born witch started, her eyebrows going up, "because this essay will make 30 percent of your final grade and you know how Snape can be…" Ron didn't move, just his eyes widened. Looking back at his friend expressionless he said sincerely, "I'm going to start again."


	12. 23 July: Ginny W, Draco M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Triple Drabble of exactly _300 words_ (I know, there is no such thing as a 'Triple-Drabble' but I couldn't fit this one in a Double) for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Ginny Weasley / Draco Malfoy

_**23nd July - Prompt:**__ Bias_

* * *

_**Bias **_

Absently Ginny Weasley strode through Hogwarts' corridors. Her mind was focused on something that had been grinding her gears for two weeks already. She didn't even see Peeves dashing through the walls before her just to affright a lanky first-grader who immediately dropped his books.

Ginny had always had this tendency, it drew her to the fire and she knew she would get burned one day. When she was in her third year she had been confident there could be no other for her than Blaise Zabini. In fifth grade she's had this huge crush on her Potions teacher and now it was even worse. The fact that it wasn't someone who was out of question like Snape or someone as casual as Blaise but someone who was an actual option _and_ a clear enemy of her friends made it heartbreaking for the spirited Gryffindor.

Until now she had always fought the urge to jump these dreary men back, but as she stopped in front of the Defence classroom and watched the object of her desire who was the only one who was already inside for they had still fifteen minutes left until the bell would ring she decided upon taking a new way. This time she would take care of her own desires, needs and wants and she wouldn't give a damn about anyone else. It's time to please Ginny, the pretty, young witch thought grinning to herself. She wouldn't end the day without a deep blush on her cheeks and a satisfied smile attached to her lips.

Confidently Ginny pushed the door farther open and noisily it hit the wall causing the person inside to look up confused. The girl's eyes darkened she growled, "You've been a bad boy. Sit down and don't you dare to struggle ..._Malfoy_!"


	13. 24 July: Hermione G, Ron W

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. _(This one's a little sad, don't know why…)_

_**Characters:**_ Hermione Granger / Ron Weasley

_**24th July - Prompt:**__ "it's over"_

* * *

_**It's Over **_

Seven years I've spent being his girlfriend. From the best student, a reputable individual and a dear friend to many I turned into being just _someone's girl_. If somebody wanted to talk to me I stopped being Hermione, I was 'Ron's girlfriend'.

Not much changed when we got married. Now I was 'Ron's wife' or even 'Mrs. Ron Weasley' at times…

It just got worse after Rose was born. I had to stay at home and take care of her. She's wonderful and I enjoyed her company, but I wanted more. When I got pregnant anew I stopped trying to have a stimulating conversation with my husband. He couldn't give me what I needed.

Now I sit on my packed suitcase, my head rests on my left palm and my little daughter plays at my feet. The baby kicks impatiently in my womb. I glance at the clock and get up. Punctually the man I used to love enters and freezes when he sees me. "Don't do this", he whispers. Sadly I shake my head, "No, Ron… it's over" With that I take my daughter's hand and our baggage. Feeling free I head for a fulfilled future with my kids…


	14. 25 July: Neville L

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. _(This one's a little sad, don't know why…)_

_**Characters:**_ Neville Longbottom

_**25th July - Prompt:**__ Three minutes too late_

* * *

_**By the Ring of the Bell **_

I had skies-analysis-lesson on a magical floating platform over the dark lake. The only way get there was a bridge that would vanish three minutes after begin and nobody would have a chance to reach or leave the platform for an hour.

I was already late and hoped I would make it there before the bridge would vanish. Relieved I saw it and ran over it when suddenly a loud beep echoed. With a splash I landed in the lake and while the giant squid hugged me like a teddy bear the teacher scolded, "Three minutes too late, Mr. Longbottom"


	15. 1 August: Luna L, Eddie C

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. _(Luna is my third favourite character! =) Because I too got bullied for being weird in school – I've never been wearing any jewellery, but with the 'far-away-gaze' and the strange topics I can identify myself with, I guess that's why I adore her. ...unfortunately this short thing is not as good as I would have liked my first Luna-piece to be... +sighs+)_

_**Characters:**_ Luna Lovegood / Eddie Carmichael

_**1st August - Prompt:**__ Broken Vase_

_

* * *

_

_**Break a Thing, mend your Luck **_

Luna Lovegood stood in front of a crème coloured wall and stared at it. She had been there for about two hours already when suddenly Eddie Carmichael came walking in. The boy was on his way to detention, but when he saw the alien girl he stopped and stood beside her, narrowing his eyes he tried to see what she could probably see.

"What are you looking at?", the young wizard asked. Being pulled out of her own little world Luna took a step to the side, not noticing the small table her sleeve brushed against. Unfortunately there had been an expensive, antique vase placed on it which was now falling to the ground. The blonde witch tried to catch it, but it was too late, the vase shattered.

Frowning Luna bent down to gather the pieces. She noticed Eddie kneeling down beside her to help, but she carefully avoided his eyes. Tipping the ground twice and snapping his fingers once the boy said, "Break a thing, mend your luck" Confused Luna glanced up, her eyes getting caught by his. Something in them made her return the genuine smile he flashed her. Maybe there's truth to that phrase, Luna mused.


	16. 6 August: Neville L

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Neville Longbottom

_**6th August - Prompt:**__ nab_

* * *

_**The unintentional Teacher's Pet **_

Neville felt lost as he waited in the middle of the crowd forming in front of the classroom. The bell would ring any minute and most students intended to nab a seat in the back rows. Neville was no exception.

Eventually the ring sounded through the halls and the door sprung open. Trying clumsily to get in Neville got pushed out of the way by the others. He was one of the last ones who entered and as his gaze travelled over the seats he found the back rows were already taken. Only in the first row there were still three seats empty. The only other students in this row were Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

Aimlessly Neville strode through the room, desperately searching for another free seat. There was none and as the boy turned around helplessly he saw Snape standing next to one of three free seats in the first row. Smirking spitefully the teacher patted the place invitingly.

His neck fading Neville's head sunk into his shoulders as he slowly scuffled to the place. "You just don't want to miss anything, now, do you? How very eager", the professor mocked and the class laughed at the poor boy.


	17. 10 August: Ron W, Hermione G, Harry P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. (I had absolutely no idea for August 9th, I'm sorry, but I have to skip that)

_**Characters:**_ Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger/Harry Potter

_**10th August - Prompt:**__ Always raining_

* * *

_**The Thing about Rain **_

Sighing desperately Ron stared out of the window. "I'm bored", he complained. Behind him a groan sounded.

"Ron, stop complaining and simply _do_ something", Hermione said throwing her hands in the air. Ron shot her an outraged glance, "But it's _always raining_!" Snorting disdainfully the young witch lowered the book she'd intended to bury herself in, "Why don't you learn for your test then? You've got only one day left, studying wouldn't harm you" Ron grunted annoyed, but surrendered and grabbed his school books.

For two hours the students sat in almost utter silence. Only now and then Ron would ask something and Hermione would gladly give him a lecture. Another ten minutes later Ron left for toilette. As he sneaked through the portrait hole his best friend was just coming in. The boys nodded at each other before Ron went on and Harry crawled into the common room.

As Harry's eyes caught sight of the window he frowned puzzled. Just when he opened his mouth, pointing at the glass which got flooded on the outside Hermione winked over her book, "Don't you dare tell him it's just a trick. He wouldn't study if he'd know it's sunny and warm"


	18. 11 August: Albus D, OC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. (I love Terry Pratchett and maybe I've been reading his books too often lately...)

_**Characters:**_ Albus Dumbledore/oc

_**11th August - Prompt:**__ Tourist_

* * *

_**Tourist Season **_

"Oh, Albus, finally", Professor Sprout sighed as the headmaster stepped to her and the newcomer's side. "Try your luck", the annoyed woman said before she turned on her heel and left the two men at the gates alone.

"Good evening", Dumbledore smiled. The man clad in Bermuda-shorts and a fancy shirt nodded and held a book up in front of his face, searching its pages. Albus titled his head to read the cover. Raising an eyebrow he said in a foreign language, "Though it's nice to have a guest from such a far away land I'm afraid you can't stay here" The tourist lowered the book and smiled, in perfect English he answered, "Yes, I know. I just came here to ask the shortest way to Hogsmead" Stunned Dumbledore gazed at the stranger and his ears twitched slightly. "Excuse me... but why do you have this dictionary? Apparently you're quite comfortable with English" The other men smiled knowingly and nodded. "Well, because that's what people expect from a tourist. Most of them would be rather disappointed if I could get out a whole sentence without the book" Albus grinned, "I'll show you the way... are you in for a drink?"


	19. 12 August: Severus S, Bellatrix L

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. (I changed the prompt a little bit – to this line you may know from icons etc ;) )

_**Characters:**_ Severus Snape/Bellatrix Lestrange

_**12th August - Prompt:**__ So much to do, so little time._

* * *

_**So little Time **_

„_What_ do you want, Bella?", Severus hissed at his visitor. The dreary woman smirked devilishly, "Now, now. Don't be so rude… I'd have to punish you" The Potions Master raised his brows.

"What could I want, _Severus_", Bellatrix purred, her tongue seductively playing with his name. The teacher narrowed his eyes, "Apparently I do _not_ know; that's why I asked" He took the seat behind his desk and leant back, observing the Death Eater before him.

In no time Bella was by Snape's side, bending over him. Examining his appearance she sighed, "Oh my, so many buttons… so little time"


	20. 13 August: Pansy P, Millicent B

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. (Did you watch the – what are they called in English? Anybody who can translate "Perseiden" for me? – wasn't that just beautiful? For two weeks I was out each night until 5am to make about 20 million wishes =) )

_**Characters:**_ Pansy Parkinson/Millicent Bulstrode

_**13th August - Prompt:**__ "Go outside and watch the stars, it's shooting stars night."_

_

* * *

_

_**Star gazing **_

Pansy sat in the big armchair in the Slytherin common chamber and stared ahead. She had been a little depressed throughout the whole day for no particular reason. Now she was alone, the others were already peacefully asleep in their beds.

Taking a deep breath Pansy closed her eyes and massaged her temples. Suddenly she felt the touch of oh-so familiar hands on her nape. Warm breath brushed her ear as a soft voice sounded, "Let's go outside and watch the stars, it's shooting stars night." And smiling Millicent helped her to stand.

"You can make a wish", Pansy whispered.

* * *

Hm... odd... I don't know why but this somehow didn't work out... however I will not write it again, it's too short and meaningless to actually worry about it! ;D


	21. 14 August: Vincent C, Severus S

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Vincent Crabbe/Severus Snape

_**14th August - Prompt:**__ "I think the dog may have eaten it."_

* * *

"_**I think the Dog may have eaten it." **_

Vincent Crabbe stood sweating in front of his Potions teacher and chewed on his lower lip, his eyes he kept fixed on the ground.

"I expected your essay yesterday. So _where is it_?", the Professor huffed at the nervous Slytherin boy. A muffled chuckle went through the class. Stuttering Crabbe tried to explain, "I- uh – it-" "Speak clearly", Snape hissed. Blushing deeply the student tried to come up with an excuse, "...I think the dog may have eaten it."

Snape rolled his eyes and rubbed his neck, "Mr. Crabbe, have you -_ever-_ seen a -_dog-_ in -_Hogwarts-_? I suppose _not_"


	22. 15 August: Neville L, Hannah A

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbott

_**15th August - Prompt:**__ Waiting for a train_

* * *

_**Waiting for a Train **_

Somewhat lonely Neville Longbottom waited at King's Cross. He had missed the train – again. The other students had to be at Hogwarts already, he assumed depressed. Sighing the boy sat on his baggage.

A pair of eager eyes observed Neville from a place he could not see. Eventually the person those eyes belonged to stepped out of her hiding place. Clearing her throat Hannah Abbott approached the student who whirled around instantly falling off of his seat. Slightly giggling the girl sat down on the ground next to Neville. Smiling dumbfounded he thought, _missing the train isn't that bad actually_...


	23. 18 August I: Ron W, Hermione G

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. _(I just watched an episode of Reba and I love BJ… just so you know. ;D )_

_**Characters:**_ Ron Weasley / Hermione Weasley née Granger

_**18th August - Prompt:**__ "Get that out of your mouth, you don't know where it's been."_

* * *

_**Blessed with Children **_

It was 7pm. Relaxed Hermione sat in the living room of the house she shared with her husband and kids. Those she watched as they played together on the floor. Ron seemed to have the most fun and the witch had to chuckle lovingly at her husband's silliness.

Trying to read the daily prophet Hermione got constantly distracted by the giggling and shouting of the three on the floor. Sighing she ordered, "Get that out of your mouth, you don't know where it's been." Bewildered Ron looked up, grinned dumbfounded and let the plaything drop from out of his mouth.


	24. 18 August II: Nagini, Severus S, Bella L

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. _(I just had this silly idea and _had_ to write it down. Keep in mind, I adore Snape! So this isn't meant to offend ;) )_

_**Characters:**_ Nagini / Severus Snape / Bellatrix Lestrange

_**18th August II – Prompt:**__ "Get that out of your mouth, you don't know where it's been."_

* * *

_**Bad Snake! **_

The snake approached the dreary wizard, hissing threateningly. In an instant it took advantage of Snape's skin. A muffled pant escaped his throat and he felt life slowly leaving his body.

Nagini's teeth sunk into his veins and he knew that this was it.

Suddenly his eyes caught sight of another figure entering the room.

The person was Bellatrix Lestrange and she stopped and grimaced when she saw the big snake attacking Severus. Putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes Bella huffed, "Ew! Bad snake! Get that out of your mouth, you don't know where it's been."…


	25. 19 August: Fenrir G, OC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Doubble Drabble of exactly 2_00 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. (I'm starting to get blocked…)

_**Characters:**_ Fenrir Greyback

_**19th August - Prompt:**__ Imagination _

* * *

_**Use your Imagination **_

Slowly Greyback strode through the nightly streets of London. He was mumbling to himself and passing Muggles threw him puzzled glances. An old man in a fancy suit even went the other way aghast. The Werewolf was a creepy appearance overall and on this day he'd fought a dozen angry wizards. He had won... but not without shedding blood. Therefore he looked even scarier.

A young Muggle woman came his way, distracted by a book she held up in front of her face. She would have run into him, but gingerly he stepped aside. Being caught up in her book the woman didn't notice the shadowed man following her.

As she stepped through the large door of one of the houses a strong hand gripped her and the book fell noisily to the ground. Frightened she eventually gazed up in the distorted face of Fenrir Greyback. Baring his fangs the werewolf bent his head to sniff on the woman's nape. A small whimper escaped her lips and she closed her eyes tightly, hoping the man would just disappear.

"_What- ...What do you want?_", the woman stuttered. Greback smirked, bringing his face close to her ear he growled, "_Use your imagination_"


	26. 21 August: Heidi M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. _(I'm trying to use different characters for this – obviously. So I might get a feeling for them... whether this is working or not I'm running out of those I can imagine to feel comfortable writing about. So this time I'll jump out of my comfort zone)_

_**Characters:**_ Heidi Macavoy (no actual description of her available as far as I know... sooo)

_**21th August - Prompt:**__ Puddlemere United _

* * *

_**Fan(atic)girl **_

Sighing Heidi Macavoy sat on her bed, the curtains drawn, keeping the sunlight out. The other Hufflepuff girls weren't around. Class was just over and most of the students enjoyed being outside at such a lovely, sunny and warm day. So Heidi did as she did many other days when she would get the chance, she hid in the girl's room and pulled out her favourite issue of '_Famous Quidditch Faces'_. The one with the tall, brunette Seeker of Puddlemere United, Benjy Williams, Heidi's secret obsession waving with the snitch and grinning from the cover.

She tried every year to become Seeker for Hufflepuff, but was never taken. Being a chaser was what she was best at and though, she badly wanted to emulate her idol. Grabbing a neatly folded piece of parchment from her dresser she unfolded it carefully and read the lines she wrote there herself,

"Dear _gorgeous_ Benjy Williams, I want to be a Seeker, just like _you_. But my team won't grant me this wish. Do you have any advice for me? Aside from that, I'm your _biggest_ fan and I think you're _so_ _cool_ and _handsome_ and an _awesome seeker_. Forever _yours_, with _LOVE_, Heidi"


	27. 22 August: Hermione G

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. (this chapter = stupid, plotless nothing)

_**Characters:**_ Hermione Granger

_**22nd August - Prompt:**__ Person A: "Who, me?" Person B: "Yes, you." _

* * *

_**pick **_

"Ron, it's not _that_ difficult. Just take-", Hermione got cut off when Ron waved his hands annoyed and moaned. For half an hour now Hermione had tried to explain him how to make a Grubbyhog-potion but he wouldn't get it done.

"You're way too impatient! If you'd be a better teacher I'd brew you a perfect Grubbledouble_whatsoever_!", Ron huffed at her crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Ha", the girl barked, "I'm a _fantastic_ teacher, I can teach _anyone else_. It's just _you_!" Rolling his eyes disbelieving the boy threw her a daring gaze. "Proof it", he said.

Opening and closing her mouth like a fish Hermione raised an eyebrow. Eventually she stuttred, "I- I don't have to prove anything to you. I- …_okay!"_ She narrowed her eyes and scanned the classroom. Suddenly there was a slight explosion in the back rows and Hermione smirked, "_You'll see!_"

"_Hey, you_", Hermione called through the room and an openmouthed boy with a baffled expression looked up. The leg of a cricket was still sticking to his cheek and frog blood was smeared all over his shirt. "Who, me?", Gregory Goyle murmured dumbfounded pointing to himself. "Yes, you!", Hermione grinned sheepishly…


	28. 25 August: Katie B, Aneglina J

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. (the best I could come up with – poor! ;D )

_**Characters:**_ Katie Bell / Angelina Johnson

_**25th August - Prompt:**__ Uneasy Silence _

* * *

_**Uneasy Silence? **_

"_Are you crazy?_", Angelina Johnson shouted, the whole common room shaking from the noise. Today Katie Bell had fallen from her broomstick for no apparent reason during a very important game and now the girls were fighting eagerly. "You _must_ be plain stupid!", Angelina insulted her companion. "Oh, _really_?", Katie faked a smile and put her hands on her hips, "Well, at least _I_ know how to spell _Quidditch!_"

Both girls fell silent, staring at each other. Angelina narrowed her eyes and raised her left brow, her lips parting slightly. And suddenly the two of them broke into loud laughter.


	29. 27 August: Harry P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Harry Potter

_**27th August - Prompt:**__ Is it true? _

* * *

_**They say **_

For the whole day Harry had received strangely curious looks.

When the bell rang and Harry had left the classroom a group of giggling girls was immediately crowed around the oblivious boy. Padma Patil poked her sister in the side and grimacing Parvati cleared her throat. "Well", she said, "Is it true?" The girls leaned forward and gazed at Harry anxiously.

"What?", he asked annoyed. "You and Hermione being a couple, of _course_", Natalie Fairbourn choked out. Staring at them taken aback Harry eventually laughed aloud. He headed for his next class, leaving a bunch of irritated, young witches behind.


	30. 28 August I: Draco M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Draco Malfoy

_**28th August - Prompt:**__ "I intend to live forever, or die trying." _

* * *

_**Consistent **_

They look up at me. They adore and admire me. I have the Dark Mark. I am special! I'm better than they are and they _know_.

And _though_... I'm scared. I shall die if I let anybody see my tears, but I can't hold them back. Tonight I'm supposed to grow up in a second. Become a murderer within the process... Will I be able to speak the killing curse? Will I be able to take a life? Do I really _want_ this?

I have no idea ...moreover, no choice!

After all, I intend to live forever... or die trying...


	31. 28 August II: Pansy P, Draco M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Pansy Parkinson / Draco Malfoy

_**28th Augus II - Prompt:**__ First impression _

* * *

_**human **_

When I think back, my first impression of Draco Malfoy wasn't extraordinary. I saw him when we were waiting for the Hogwarts Express. Just when we were already in the train I saw him face to face and that, unlike a few minutes before was indeed glorious.

He appeared in bright light to me and I caught my breath. Silently I questioned myself if he was even human. I loved him ever since.

Today, now that he has paid for his sins, for everything he did I know what some refuse to acknowledge, after all he too is only human...


	32. 30 August: Julie P, Theodore N

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Julie Parks / Theodore Nott

_**30th August - Prompt:**__ "Calling you an idiot would be an insult to all the stupid people." _

* * *

_**Slow proceeding **_

Slowly the expressive Gryffindor, Julie Parks approached the rather quiet Slytherin, Theodore Nott.

Standing behind Theodore Julie cleared her throat noisily. "Excuse me", she asked shyly. He turned around swiftly and fixed the girl with his narrowed eyes. "What do you want?" The Gryffindor blushed, an uncertain smile on her lips, "_Uhm_… do you know what time it is?" The boy looked at her wrist and said, "You have a watch yourself" Sighing the girl let her shoulders drop. "You know what? Calling you an idiot would be an insult to all the stupid people!", she huffed and stomped off.


	33. 1 September: Draco M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Draco Malfoy

_**1st September - Prompt:**__ I shouldn't be here _

* * *

_**Anywhere but here **_

My wand is pointed at the crumbled, old man before me. The past years he's been a teacher, a person of authority, someone who gave me a shelter I never asked for...

My hand trembles, my fingers are cold and numb.

He _smiles_. That stupid bastard! He's _smiling_ at me!

Once more I feel my eyes burning with upcoming tears and I bite my lip.

_I shouldn't be here_, I think. _Please, _anywhere_ but here!_

Suddenly the door flings open and the Death Eaters gather around us. And then Snape is by my side... and finishes my task without hesitation...


	34. 2 September I: Lucius M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. (Vaguely used the prompt this time)

_**Characters:**_ Lucius Malfoy

_**2nd September I - Prompt:**__ Back to school _

* * *

_**Back to School **_

I walk across the grounds of Hogwarts. I'm here to talk Dumbledore into leaving, but somehow this topic is so far away from me at the moment...

As I walk I see a few students sitting in the meadows, bowed over their books or simply chatting. A group of girls is giggling by the lake and one of them throws shy glances to – I follow her gaze – my son. He stands there, leant against a tree, crowded by his classmates and speaks to them. Now he nods at the girl and winks. I have to smirk.

He is so much like me when I was his age. It's like watching a younger version of myself standing there by the tree, shamelessly flirting with the girls. He hasn't seen me yet and I don't intend on making my presence known. The boys around Draco laugh aloud, patting him on the shoulder and I can see a self-satisfied smirk on his lips.

I shake my head chuckling slightly and walk on. He is –indeed– _my_ _son_. And I just hope he'll too receive what I was blessed enough to get. ...Reputation, that special girl and later a son to make him proud...


	35. 2 September II: Lord Voldemort

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Lord Voldemort

_**2nd September II - Prompt:**__ assembly _

* * *

_**Death Factory **_

A satisfied smirk on his lips the Dark Lord rubbed his chin as he watched his servants.

The Death Eaters had just assaulted a small Muggle-village and not much of them were left.

Voldemort breathed in the smell of blood, fear and anger. _The sweet smell of death_, he thought and his eyes darkened.

As the Death Eaters stood in a row, each of them being busy with killing an innocent Muggle they very much reminded of people working on the assembly line. Realizing this Voldemort threw his head back and his thundering, mad laughter echoed through the doomed village.


	36. 3 September: Neville L

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Neville Longbottom

_**3rd September - Prompt:**__ You know it's going to be a bad day when you jump out of bed and miss the floor. _

* * *

_**Good Morning **_

Yawning Neville awoke.

_-Kroaaak- _

Frowning he opened one eye, "Trevor?",

_-Krrrrrooak!- _

Neville stretched his arms and yawned again. As he searched the room he eventually spotted his pet toad sitting under the dresser. "There you are", Neville sighed smiling. He kicked his blanket away and turned on his side to get out of the bed. As he swung his leg over the edge it got caught in the sheets and painfully he hit the nightstand.

Rubbing his sore forehead Neville groaned, "You know it's going to be a bad day when you jump out of bed and miss the floor"


	37. 4 September: Pansy P, Millicent B

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Pansy Parkinson / Millicent Bullstrode

_**4th September II - Prompt:**__ "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just that yours is stupid." _

* * *

_**Girl Talk **_

Pansy smashed her cup down on the desk so hard it got a crack. Twitching Millicent took a step backwards. "In Merlin's name", Pansy hissed, a dangerous gleam in her eyes. Her friend shrugged and took another candy from the box she was holding. "Yeah, I don't think Draco looks better than Terence", Millicent said. Annoyed Pansy smacked the candy from her hands.

For some seconds the girls glared at each other. Eventually Pansy crossed her arms in front of her chest and titled her head. "I know, everyone's entitled to their own opinion. …It's just that yours is _stupid_!"


	38. 5 September: Bellatrix L

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Bellatrix Lestrange

_**5th September - Prompt:**__ "I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute of it." _

* * *

_**Enjoy **_

Fiery Bellatrix Lestrange watched as Voldemort tormented a witch before his Death Eater's eyes. He caused the screaming elder woman incredible pain and the dark wizards surrounding them stayed calm. They tried to appear unaffected, some even managed to do so, some twitched and their fear showed. An exception to all of them was only Bella, her face was flushed with passion, her teeth bared in anticipation and her fingers were tingling.

A nasty grin spread over her face and as another shriek reached her longing ears. She thought, _'I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute of it.'_


	39. 6 September: Luna L, Ron W

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Luna Lovegood / Ron Weasley

_**6th September - Prompt:**__ "Why do they call it "common sense" when it's so rare?" _

* * *

_**Common Sense **_

Luna Lovegood and Ron Weasley walked side by side through the Forbidden Forrest. Ron kept wincing at every tiny noise and clinging desperately to the blonde girl. "Is there really no other place in the world where those plants grow?", he asked, his voice trembling. Luna sighed and freed her arm from the boy's grip, "They're quite common in Uruguay, but that's a rather long way for such an hour"

Suddenly an ear-piercing roar resounded and Ron instantly joined in. He shrieked so loud, Luna stumbled shocked against a tree and when she got up again she found the short-tempered redhead was gone.

A rustling noise drew Luna's attention and she wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes. "Come out, come out", she sang sweetly into the darkness and indeed there was a small movement in the bushes. As she stepped closer she reached out her hand and knelt down in front of the bushes. Eventually a very small mammal emerged the green and made a purring noise. Chuckling softly Luna sighed and according to the fact that this little thing had scared Ron almost to death she sighed, "Why do they call it '_common sense_' when it's so rare?"


	40. 7 September: Molly W, Ginny W

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Molly Weasley / Ginny Weasley

_**7th September - Prompt:**__ "Divorce is just the future tense of marriage." _

* * *

_**Marriage **_

I can't believe my baby is getting married. Ginny has been my shy girl and now she's asking my advice for marriage. My eyes get watery when she tells me she loves Harry. I open my mouth to tell her, her marriage-life will be great when suddenly my husband rushes through the room -naked- a large cat on his heel.

My mouth is still open even though Arthur must be already out in the garden. I can hear Fleur shrieking and George laughing. '_Divorce is just the future tense of marriage'_, I think sarcastically, but I guess, Ginny wouldn't laugh...


	41. 8 September: Peter P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. (Farewell, comfort zone)

_**Characters:**_ Peter Pettigrew

_**8th September - Prompt:**__ "I once thought that I made a mistake, but I was mistaken." _

* * *

_**May the right be wrong **_

My Master is a great and generous man. He forgave me and accepted me at his side still.

When his reign came to a sudden end some years ago I feared the consequences my loyalty to the Dark Lord would cause me. So I hid. During this time I wished that I had never ever joined the Death Eaters.

I once thought that I made a mistake, but I was mistaken. I was wrong to regret my earlier choices, because today I am with him again and he grants me a life in the comforting shadows of his bright light.


	42. 9 September: Severus S

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. (idk, I'm honestly running out of ideas. And I know, very original choice of title ;P )

_**Characters:**_ Severus Snape

_**9th September - Prompt:**__ "This was only a test, if this had been a real emergency, you'd be dead." _

* * *

_**Test **_

Severus Snape had finally become teacher for Defence against the Dark Arts and for his first lesson he had planned something quite out of the ordinary.

He looked at the ticking clock on the wall, it would ring any minute and eventually it did. Smirking the Professor watched the door handle being pushed down and a bunch of students came in. Instantly a dozen cardboard Death Eaters shot up and the startled children jumped back, stumbling over each other.

Snape raised a brow and said, "This was only a test, if this had been a real emergency, you'd be dead."


	43. 11 September I: Rubeus H

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Rubeus Hagrid

_**11th September – Prompt I:**__ "This is the day we will never forget." _

* * *

_**Tribute **_

Albus Dumbledore was the most impressing being Hagrid had ever known. A wizard like no other and an amazing personality.

More than anything Hagrid was loyal. Whenever Dumbledore asked his help the half-giant wouldn't hesitate. He would have gotten himself killed if it had been for Dumbledore.

And though the wizard had been much older than Hagrid himself, he had never considered him to be the first to die...

But he did. And now, very quite Hagrid stood by the exceptional wizard's dead body, tears glistening in his dark eyes he whispered, "_This is the day we will never forget_."


	44. 11 September II: Albus D, Harry P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Albus Dumbledore / Harry Potter

_**11th September – Prompt II:**__ "They may be gone, but they will never be forgotten." _

* * *

_**Remember **_

Silently Harry sat in Albus Dumbledore's office. He stared at his hands, a deep frown on his forehead. Eventually the boy gazed up into the thoughtful face of the old wizard. "Sir... Everybody says Voldemort was the worst that could have happened to the wizarding world... but, Sir, what about all those innocent Muggles he killed during his reign?", the boy asked quietly.

For a few minutes the headmaster observed his young pupil, then a fatherly smile showed on his lips and in a reassuring, tender voice he said, "Harry... They may be gone, but they will _never_ be forgotten."


	45. 12 September: Bellatrix L

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Bellatrix Lestrange

_**12th September – Prompt:**__ Faded Beauty _

* * *

_**Jailbirds don't fly **_

When Bellatrix Lestrange got jailed it was a good thing the Demetors were blind for her beauty was breathtaking. Her insanity had shocked those who dared to keep her company, her appearance overall had kept them close. Untamed beauty mixed with irresistible charisma and a savage temper was what had made her known; and feared.

Today however, now that she's free nothing reminds of the vixen she'd been. Her face's haggard, her hair thin and like straw and her words shallow.

Still, her venomous eyes gleam just as fierce, as if they'd been closed all this years and eventually revived...


	46. 13 September: Minerva M, Albus D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Minerva McGonagall / Albus Dumbledore

_**13th September - Prompt:**__ "It's better to remain childless than to father an orphan." _

* * *

_**Musings **_

Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore sat in the headmaster's office, drinking together. "The poor boy...", Professor McGonagall sighed and lowered her gaze, taking another sip from her glass. "Harry?", Dumbledore asked and a slight frown appeared on his forehead, "Why would you say that, Minnie?"

"Maybe it's better to remain childless than to father an orphan", the stern witch said. Dumbledore lifted his brows, "Is that so? Well, if James Potter had thought so too we'd look pretty old today, now wouldn't we?" Slowly Minerva nodded and smiled wryly, "Okay, I guess you're right... let's raise our glasses to that"


	47. 14 September: Lorcan S

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Lorcan Scamander

_**14th September - Prompt:**__ Illustrious career _

* * *

_**Illustrious Career **_

Knowing my parents everyone expected me to become something unusual. Moreover, they expected me to become remarkable at it. When I was young and still attending Hogwarts I too thought, I would choose an unusual profession. So I wanted to spend my life studying the breeding habits of the Antipodean Opaleye.

But I grew up and when I told my mother I wanted to join the Ministry I thought, her heart would break.

She was surprisingly fine... though that was maybe due to the fact that my brother Lysander was just working on a potion to colour the skies ochre-purple...


	48. 15 September: Draco M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Draco Malfoy

_**15th September - Prompt:**__ Shine on _

* * *

_**Shine on **_

He had been one of the most popular pupils in school. He had been admired by his own kind, and dreaded by his enemies.

Draco Malfoy used to be a shining star and whether his appearance predicted good or evil; everybody would recognize him and look up.

Then, unexpectedly the formally bright star had lost its shine...

Draco had made mistakes in his life. As everybody does, just his were worse than the average. The young Slytherin boy had been a misguided child, naive and easily influenced. But though he regretted his wrong choices, the world refused to acknowledge it, it still does. ...but then there was this girl, and _she_ never judged him.

When Draco once suffered a deep depression, Astoria came to him and laid a comforting hand on his blond hair. She whispered, "It's the stars we look up to, but the falling stars we ask to grant us wishes and those are the dearest to us. At the sight of a falling star we cry out in joy... and you, my love, shine on forever... for me." Tenderly smiling Astoria leant in for a soft, loving kiss and another small sparkle was created in the skies...


	49. 16 September: Severus S

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. (look at that, two prompts in one sentence! xD)

_**Characters:**_ Severus Snape

_**16th September - Prompt:**__ Rumours _(+ sept 14th prompt)

* * *

_**Rumours **_

Severus Snape's illustrious career had caused many rumours to go through the wizarding world. A talented student who became a Death Eater, who became a member of the Order, who seemingly became a Death Eater, who eventually turned out to be a mistaken hero, sacrificing his life for the greater good...

They still looked with twisted feelings upon the memory of Severus Snape. Not many trusted him. He had been under suspicion almost ever since. And even though today his incredible deeds are considered known, sorcerers all over the whole refuse to show him the much deserved respect and honour.


	50. 17 September: Minerva M, Neville L

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Minerva McGonagall / Neville Longbottom

_**17th September - Prompt:**__ "I hope you know what you're doing." _

* * *

_**Oblivious **_

Transfiguration wasn't Neville Longbottom's talent and Professor McGonagall knew it...

"Mr. Longbottom, I hope you know what you're doing." The elder with said as she passed by. Neville looked up, his mouth hanging open. He was about to turn a rat into a cup and there sparks emerged the small mammal already.

"Just... try not to injure yourself or any other student... this time", the elder witch sighed frustrated, her brows raised pleadingly. Neville forced himself to smile and pointed his wand at the creature before him. Everyone held their breaths and... the rat turned smoothly into a perfect cup.


	51. 18 September: Harry P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Harry Potter

_**18th September - Prompt:**__ Barely there anymore _

* * *

_**Barely there anymore **_

Once I, Harry Potter was just a simple boy. Truth be told, I was an orphan and the family I had to live with didn't treat me well, but I was myself and I've never had to consider what others may think off me.

I wasn't happy, I dreamt of breaking free, of being without worries.

Now I am the boy with the scar, the boy who beat Voldemort, the boy who lived... Do they even care to see the real _me_? Do they know I too am a breathing being, who just wants to live?

...I'm barely there anymore...


	52. 19 September: Hermione G, Ginny W

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Hermione Granger / Ginny Weasley

_**19th September - Prompt:**__ Wedding Bells _

* * *

_**Wedding Bells **_

"I can't do this... I can't", Hermione chanted, looking at her own bright reflection in the mirror. She was clad in a huge, white wedding dress, her hair held together by a sparkling ribbon.

"What do you mean?", Ginny asked distracted as she roamed through Hermione's dress to look for any holes. Frowning desperately Hermione panted and throwing a gaze to her friend through the mirror she said, "Marrying your brother of course" "It's not that tough... he says '_yes'_, you say '_yes'_, that's it. See? Pretty easy", the redhead grinned pushing her through the door to get things going.


	53. 20 September: Radom Character

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Random

_**20th September - Prompt:**__ "God bless us everyone / We're a broken people living under loaded gun / And it can't be out fought / It can't be outdone / It can't be out matched / It can't be outrun / No" _

* * *

_**Desperation **_

Too many years the Dark Lord had the power. He tormented his servants, murdered innocents, enjoyed cruelty and mischief. He thought his was the right way...

But then a child was born and what nobody even dared to hope for indeed happened. He, who must not be named fell and we cheered and celebrated a new beginning. Little did we know...

Now he is back and frightens the world with his inhuman brutality. We are desperate, our hopes have crumbled. The child, we found, is only this, a child... It is just a matter of time, for we are doomed...


	54. 21 September: Molly W, Arthur W

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Molly Weasley / Arthur Weasley

_**21st September - Prompt:**__ Six more _

* * *

_**Six more **_

"Finally", Molly Weasley sighed though she had tears in her eyes when she watched her youngest child gather her stuff to move in with the love of her life.

"Now we'll have some time for us", the aging witch flirted with her husband. Arthur chuckled slightly to himself and laid an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Well, dear, unless we're aiming for another one you're righ- _what_?", he looked at her puzzled. The look on Molly's face was one of pure horror. "_Excuse me?_", she coughed startled. Arthur grinned, "Yes, I thought we could have... 'bout six more? ... _OUCH_!"


	55. 22 September: Lord Voldemort

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. (I know it's very rushed, especially in the end and it seems there simply _is_ no actual ending to it, but – no but; I'm just sorry! ;P )

_**Characters:**_ Lord Voldemort

_**22nd September - Prompt:**__ "I'm not sure where to begin..." _

* * *

_**ordinary **_

I'm not sure where to begin… my life started out like many others. Though I have never _been_ like them. This I knew. I was able to do things without actually doing anything. I punished others without having to touch them. I was something very special under very ordinary circumstances…

Then somebody came to me and confirmed my suggestions that I was different. I was the happiest being in the world… And so I learned eagerly and got mightier every day.

Now I look upon my mass of Death Eaters and they proof that I'm _not in the least _ordinary!


	56. 23 September: Sanguini, Rolanda H

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. _(I changed the prompt slightly. I hope this is okay…)_

_**Characters:**_ Sanguini / Rolanda Hooch (Pff… don't ask me why I took those two…idk.)

_**23rd September – Prompt:**__ There's nothing good about [your] 'Goodbye'_

* * *

_**Goodnight **_

It was way past midnight when Sanguini left Slughorn's Christmas-party. None of the others had noticed him go.

Slowly walking over the grounds of Hogwarts he mused about the pretty girls and their tempting throats… tonight he would enjoy another hunt before dawn. Maybe some Muggle from the nearest village, he thought.

"You know, they don't like you walking around here all by yourself"

Sanguini smiled and whispered, "How clever to stand with the wind" From the shadows the figure of Rolanda Hooch emerged. She had met the Vampire some years ago and it wasn't all pleasing back then…

"How nice it is to see you at such a beautiful night." Sanguini smirked. Narrowing her eyes Madam Hooch said in a warning tone, "Don't you dare touch any of the students" He barked a laugh. "What? Are you scared of me? Dear Rolanda, don't worry. I have some business to take care of, I shall leave." He bowed his head, his thoughts already wandering to the Muggle-village. "Goodnight," he said. Rolanda frowned and in a monotone she stated, "There's nothing good about your 'Goodnight'"

Thoughtfully nodding Sanguini grinned before he vanished into the night, leaving an upset Madam Hooch behind…


	57. 24 September: Draco M, Harry P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. _(I thought… why not try a Draco/Harry… [A little later, when the drabble is done] Ah, that's why not!)_

_**Characters:**_ Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

_**24th September – Prompt:**__ "Your words are deadly weapons. Killing me. Destroying me."_

* * *

_**Enemy in Demand **_

I laugh at the curses you spit at me. I barely recognize your mean glances, your nasty words. Or so I pretend.

When you bite me, I shall bite back. When you laugh at me, I shall strike you. But when you're near me, my knees weaken.

Whenever my eyes catch your sight I feel a dazzling warmth deep within me. My world goes blurry and I lose the ability to think reasonably. It takes all my strength to hide those feelings. How I ache to let you know.

Eligible enemy, your words are deadly weapons. Killing me. Destroying me…


	58. 25 September: Arthur W, Errol

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Triple Drabble of exactly _300 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. _(Again, I know, there is no such thing as a Triple Drabble, but I'm pretty sure nobody cares ;) )_

_**Characters:**_ Arthur Weasley / Errol

_**25th September – Prompt:**__ Red tape__ (+27th Prompt) _

* * *

_**Cut Red Tape **_

Arthur sat at his desk, rubbing his tired eyes and sighing, before him a few dozen layers of more or less important documents, untouched by the ministry clerk. Those papers were part of the newest red tape Arthur had caused when he'd insulted a high ranked member of some old wizarding company of diverting a Muggle-artefact from its intended use.

The aging man stared at the pile in front of him when suddenly an old, shaggy owl crashed into the wall to his left.

"Errol, you filthy thing," Arthur moaned and detached the owl from the wall. A low creak escaped its dickey beak as the wizard placed the bird on his desk. Dizzy Errol stuck out one foot, a small parchment attached to it. Losing balance the owl tipped over. Arthur blew out a deep breath, picked the note from Errol's up pointing foot and uncoiled it.

It was from his wife, who must have been waiting for hours for him to come home. A smile settling on Arthur's lips he read silently.

'_Arthur, I will serve dinner now and I'm sorry, but we can't wait for you any longer. Dear, you're always busy. Please, come home as soon as you can. I love you. Molly' _

Titling his head Arthur tucked the note away and began to muse about his wonderful family when Errol croaked like a toad to draw his attention. "Oh, yes." Arthur grinned and fed the owl a treat. He wrote down a short answer for Molly, fixed it on Errol's leg and sent him off.

A loud bang signalised Errol's intense meeting with some door, wall or employee. His eyebrows raised Arthur sighed aloud and moved his attention to the pile of documents.

"The sooner I start, the sooner I get to you, my love..."


	59. 26 September: Hermione G, Ron W

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Hermione Granger / Ron Weasley

_**26th September – Prompt:**__ Hallelujah, Praise the Lord!_

* * *

_**Hallelujah **_

Frustrated Hermione blew out a hazy breath. She had ordered Ron to do his homework without unnecessary pauses and well... or at least acceptable.

"Now, how's it going?" Hermione tried to catch a glimpse on the parchment, but Ron bent over it, hiding it from her view. "I'm not finished yet," he huffed before he moved his attention back to his work.

A little later Ron sighed and held up his homework. "Done," he said and handed it to Hermione.

Frowning the girl read, sometimes she nodded, sometimes she harrumphed, but she would say no word.

"Oh, come _on_, Mione! How's it?" Ron hopped nervously from one foot to the other. Eventually Hermione looked up, a plain expression on her face she said, "Well, it's... it's not bad. It's ok, almost good actually" She gazed at Ron bewildered. The boy grinned widely. "Yes, Ron. I can't believe it, but it's good and I found nothing to correct," Hermione said sincerely and nodded in approval. She shrugged and glanced upwards, crying out dramatically, "_Hallelujah!_ Praise the Lord!" "Which Lord?" Ron gazed at her puzzled. Utterly bemused Hermione simply slapped him on the back of his head. "_Alas!_ What do you think?"


	60. 27 September: Hedwig, Errol

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. _(Let's pretend the owls would chat)_

_**Characters:**_ Hedwig / Errol

_**27th September – Prompt:**__ You're always busy_

* * *

_**VIO – Very Important Owl **_

Dignified Hedwig landed on the roof. The nightly darkness was easy on her eyes and she cooed at the sparkling stars.

Less elegantly another owl crashed into the tiles next to Hedwig. She didn't twitch, merely whispered, "Good evening, Errol" The much older owl hopped to her side and harrumphed. "Hedwig," he said and bowed his head.

"You're out so late?" The beautiful owl titled her head and blinked. "Had to deliver some... _ahem_, important letter, you know," Errol exclaimed, spreading his wings and nearly dropping off the roof. Slightly chuckling to herself Hedwig nodded. "You're always busy, I see"


	61. 28 September: Tom M R

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Tom Marvolo Riddle

_**28th September – Prompt:**__ All work and no play_

* * *

_**all work and no play **_

Sighing little Tom watched the other children of the orphanage play in the meadows. One of them, a small girl in a pink dress and with blonde pigtails pointed at him and whispered something into another girl's ear. The two of them giggled and nodded enthusiastically. As they noticed he was watching them they blushed and pretended to be busy with some flowers.

"What did you say, you nasty," Tom hissed through gritted teeth and narrowed his eyes. Those brats were laughing about him and he hated it. The blonde would pay...

"Hey, you... yes, you, come over here," Tom grinned at the small, blonde girl. Shyly she played with one of her pigtails and wanted to turn the other way, but the boy was already by her side and grabbed her hand. "I'll show you a fun game!" An evil smirk spread on his lips as he led her away from the others.

A short while later muffled winces of an innocent child echoed through an empty cave, her tears falling unseen. She would stay in there all night and longer until someone would eventually find her shaking little frame, too shocked and scared to move on her own.


	62. 29 September: Dolores U, Sybill T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. (Why Umbridge chose Trelawney and not Hagrid...ahem)

_**Characters:**_ Dolores Umbridge / Sybill Trelawney

_**29th September – Prompt:**__ Merlin!_

* * *

_**Ultimatum **_

"You wanted to talk to me?" Professor Trelawney stepped uneasily back and forth in Umbridge's office. Everything in there was a flashing pink candy-atmosphere and it sent chills down her spine.

"Sybill. Yes, indeed. Why, come closer," Dolores said smiling sweetly. Nervous Trelawney obeyed.

"I must say it looks not too well, now, does it?" Professor Umbridge strode over to the trembling Divination teacher. Stammering Sybill tried to save the small bits of what was left of her credibility. Umbridge made a high pitched noise, like a puppy would make when someone stumbles over its tail. Startled Sybill looked up, her eyes appearing even bigger than usually through the thick glasses. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure we can find a solution," Umbridge said in a sing-sang voice.

All of a sudden she flung herself at the oblivious woman and tried to kiss her. After the first moment of shock Sybill freed herself and cried out aloud, "_Merlin!_ Sexual harassment!" And with that she fled, leaving only a small hurricane of pink dust behind.

Turning the deepest shade of red Umbridge raised her fists and huffed after the running woman, "You shall see what you brought upon yourself, you foolish thing!"


	63. 30 September: OC

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. (My head is empty... eeeemptyyyy... hello!-_hellohellolololo_ - that was an echo)

_**Characters:**_ OC

_**30th September – Prompt:**__ "I know what they say about all good things, but I'll fight this time, so we will have a chance."_

* * *

_**Losing Battles **_

I hid during the first wizarding war. And I know I was a coward. I pretended to help though. I sold hexed weapons and special potions ...although I never asked to _whom_.

I'm more than aware of my mistakes and I pay for them. Every single day of my life, each time when I see the sad smile of a little child, remembering the_ good times._ ...Such a scene should have never been allowed to play.

He is back. He's back and wizards and witches all over the world, together with Muggles try to survive and believe in a future without him. He who must not be named will not rest until the world drowns in tears and blood; but not this time. No...

I know what they say about all good things, but I'll fight this time, so we will have a chance.

When I eventually lie in a puddle of my own blood, I will hopefully be forgiven my sins. Most probably I cannot make up for all of them however, but at least I can say I tried.

There is no such thing as _fighting a losing battle_; it is only that when you fight no more.


	64. 1 October I: Minerva M

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. (I actually meant it to show her feelings towards the girls' dressing – but I just noticed that didn't show well... however, I'm too lazy to fix it, so just keep it in mind ;) )

_**Characters:**_ Minerva McGonagall

_**1st October – Prompt:**__ "Merlin, I'm old."_

* * *

_**Aging **_

Minerva McGonagall took another sip from her butter beer. Her gaze travelled through the three broomsticks. Smiling politely she greeted a bunch of fifth graders nodding into her direction.

Next to Minerva Filius Flitwick ordered a glass of fire whiskey.

As Professor McGonagall observed the giggling students her eyes rested on the girls' clothing. They didn't wear their usual uniforms but their own favourite outfits, which were fancy and barely covering them.

Sighing Minerva titled her head, her eyes still resting on the girls she said, "_Merlin, I'm old_." Professor Flitwick chuckled and nodded. "We're all not getting younger, Minnie"


	65. 1 October II: Draco M

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_. (I didn't like the first one for this prompt and two days ago something happened to me that gave me an idea for it – I think it's much better than the first one; at least I think so... I changed the prompt slightly, because it fitted better this way ;) )

_**Characters:**_ Draco Malfoy

_**1st October – Prompt:**__ "Merlin, I'm old."_

* * *

_**Merry Christmas **_

It's only October, but my family is already talking about Christmas.

I live alone for some years now, but even today Christmas is still a huge family-thing, though somehow I like that. I always get awesome presents! When I was little I got _cool toys_ and never _boring cloths_.

Since I was raised with Christmas being such a huge event I start pondering over it quite early; moreover I always wonder what I'll get.

Yesterday my parents came over. Dad brought a thick catalogue; dozens of doors on every page. My door isn't the best, I know. It's very old and spell-resistant so the winters are quite chilling in my house. I did as my father asked and picked a door I liked, however I didn't plan on buying a new one too soon, but I thought the subject was so boring. I just wanted to get over with it, so I didn't say much.

Dad read the description of the door I picked precisely and finally he solemnly announced that this door would be my Christmas-present.

Well, merry Christmas, Draco, here you have_... a door_.

...I'd rather have the cool toys again.

Merlin! Now I know I'm getting old.


	66. 2 October: Harry P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Double Drabble of exactly _200 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Harry Potter

_**2nd October – Prompt:**__ "It feels like a lifetime."_

* * *

_**A Lifetime Ago **_

I watch my wonderful kids play together and my beautiful wife sighs in frustration at their unwillingness to listen. Chuckling to myself I think about the time when the future was still uncertain.

I remember back in school I used to dream about such a scenario, far away from a world with Voldemort in it. What I've got today is exactly what I always wished for.

Suddenly Ginny says in a stern voice, "_James!_ Throw the dead thing away" She puts her hands on her hips dramatically and then her eyes grow wide. "Oh my gosh, it isn't dead! _Harry!_" Swiftly I get up from my seat on our veranda and run to my son's side; taking whatever-it-is from his little hands I let it disappear before he can grab it again.

Ginny walks up to me, a disgusted expression on her perfect face. I can't keep a small laugh from escaping my throat and she pokes my side in return.

As we stand there hugging each other, our kids unconcerned playing at our feet I'm thankful. All the bad that has happened in the past feels like a lifetime ago and my children will never have to face it.


	67. 3 October: Draco M, Astoria G

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Draco Malfoy / Astoria Greengrass

_**3rd October – Prompt:**__ without a doubt_

* * *

_**Are You Sure? **_

Draco Malfoy stood in front of a large mirror and examined his own reflection. He wore a very expensive smoking and felt a little odd. It wasn't like he wasn't used to wear the best cloths. It was just, the whole situation made him nervous.

An hour later the young man stood in a huge hall, surrounded by about fifty people. Eventually the priest before him asked the question and Draco turned to his beautiful bride. He whispered, "Are you sure?" His hands trembled. Astoria smiled at him and entwined her fingers carefully with his. She nodded. "Without a doubt"


	68. 4 October: Colin C

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Colin Creevey

_**4th October – Prompt:**__ "you wear me out."_

* * *

_**Supposed Nocturnal Activities **_

Euphorically Colin adjusted his camera. It was only 4am, but he had heard rumours that Harry Potter and his friends were about to leave their beds to do something forbidden.

_What a perfect opportunity_, Colin thought. What was better than taking a picture of the-boy-who-lived on one of his famous adventures?

Patiently Colin waited the whole night, but Harry didn't come and when the student left their quarters to head for the classrooms Colin was already fast asleep.

Harry stumbled over the softly snoring boy. "_Harry? Adventure-photo?_" Colin murmured sleepily. Harry shook his head and sighed, "You wear me out."


	69. 5 October: Harry P, Neville L

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Neville Longbottom / Harry Potter

_**5th October – Prompt:**__ "Nothing worth fighting for is ever easy."_

* * *

_**Underestimated **_

Harry sat on his bed and stared ahead. A deep frown wrinkled his scar.

"What're you thinking 'bout?" At the sound Harry turned his head. "Oh, Neville, it's you." Harry sighed. Neville sat down next to him. Unexpectedly serious he said, "You didn't answer my question" Harry looked at him for a while then he inhaled deeply and fell back on his bed. "What if I won't be able to defeat Voldemort? What if it's too hard?"

After a long moment Neville said, "Nothing worth fighting for is ever easy." Harry titled his head and eventually he nodded softly smiling.


	70. 6 October: Random Character

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Random Character

_**6th October – Prompt:**__ I'm just a face in the crowd._

* * *

_**Death and its Eaters **_

I look up. Death is all around. I cannot tell for how long this has been going now, but it must have been a long, long time. Next to me a woman cries and begs for mercy. They won't spare her however.

The Death Eaters are cruel and heartless murderers. They have mercy for nothing, not even for their own kind.

I don't expect to be lucky enough to survive. We're all to die; we're to watch everyone around us die and I'm just a face in the crowd.

I realise, Death is not the enemy, but its Eaters are.


	71. 7 October: Random Character

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything – so don't sue me. No copyright infringements intended!

Drabble of exactly _100 words_ for the_**'Daily Prompts From the Mods'-Challenge**_ of _HPFFC-Forum_.

_**Characters:**_ Random Character

_**6th October – Prompt:**__ It was worth it in the end._

* * *

_**~(xxx)~ **_

We look back on a long time we spent in fear. We fought with everything we had. Even the smallest creature stood up and turned into a true hero for this our world, for themselves, for everyone

We sacrificed more than we ever wanted.

We had a choice... just the choice was to either fight and maybe live or back away and die for sure.

So much is lost to us forever, now that everything is over. But... _no_, not everything is over. A new era has only just begun.

And we see, it was worth it in the end.


End file.
